


What Can They Do

by ClaireAndy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia is Perfect, Not Canon Compliant, Sadness, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireAndy/pseuds/ClaireAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles!” Lydia jumped from the hospital chair in the emergency room lobby. Stiles pushed through the doors, his eyes wide. “Stiles, what happened?” He stumbled into a chair, leaving Lydia standing above him. “Stiles, talk to me,” she pleaded, kneeling in front of him. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, taking in a shaky deep breath. <br/>“He’s…he’s dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can They Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first AO3 post, so be gentle with me! This was a prompt I saw on Tumblr, and just couldn't resist filling it. This work is also unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own, but please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks!!

“Stiles!” Lydia jumped from the hospital chair in the emergency room lobby. Stiles pushed through the doors, his eyes wide. “Stiles, what happened?” He stumbled into a chair, leaving Lydia standing above him. “Stiles, talk to me,” she pleaded, kneeling in front of him. Stiles ran a hand through his hair, taking in a shaky deep breath. 

“He’s…he’s dead.” Lydia shook her head.

“No, he’s not, they said the bullet didn’t hit any vital organs, there aren’t any vital organs in a person’s shoulder, I’m sure you’re just imagining it, I’m sure he’s right in there sleeping…”

“He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead. His heart stopped. I heard it. He’s dead.” Lydia shook her head to clear it. She stood, leaving Stiles to his muttering, and walked over to the nurse’s station. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask if what Stiles said was true, she heard the door open behind her. Lydia spun around, and came face to face with a sobbing Melissa McCall. 

“Is his dad really dead?” Lydia asked softly. Melissa just nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“I just came out here to tell you. I don’t know what happened. They tried to remove the bullet but they couldn’t find it and all of a sudden his heart just stopped. It was as if the bullet dissolved. I really have to go; the doctors need me to fill out a report. Just tell Stiles…” Lydia wiped at the tears streaming down her face.

“I’ll take him to my house. I’ll call Scott, too.” Melissa nodded, and pushed back through the doors. Lydia kneeled in front of Stiles, rubbing at his clasped hands. “Stiles, we’re going to go home, okay?” Stiles just nodded, his face completely blank. She took his hand, leading him out of the hospital doors. She got into the driver’s seat, Stiles silently buckling his seatbelt, and stared out the windshield, his eyes empty. He didn’t say anything the entire way home, just kept up the same empty stare.   
Lydia pulled into her driveway, the house dark. She led Stiles into the house and up to her room. “Do you want to take a shower? I’m sure a shower would help,” she said. Stiles nodded, and she handed him a towel from the closet. When Lydia heard the water start, she picked up her phone, dialing Scott’s number. 

“Lydia? Is everything okay? It’s really late…” Scott answered. Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but only a sob came out. “Lydia, what’s wrong?” Scott asked, concern heavy in his voice. 

“It’s the Sheriff. Someone shot him. He’s… Scott, he’s dead.” Lydia managed to say. The line was silent for a moment, and Lydia thought she heard muffled crying. 

“Where is Stiles?” He finally asked, his voice thick. 

“He’s here with me. He hasn’t cried, he hasn’t even showed any emotion. He’s only talked once to me and that was about a half hour ago. I don’t know what’s wrong, Scott.” Scott sighed.

“Alright. I’m coming over. Leave your window open.” Lydia ended the call. She looked up to see Stiles standing in her doorway in his boxers, his hair still dripping. 

“I think there’s sweatpants and a shirt in your drawer,” Lydia said. Stiles moved to the drawer, pulling on the clothes. Lydia pulled off her skirt and sweater, pulling a sweatshirt of Stiles’s she kept over her head, and throwing on some pajama bottoms. Stiles curled up, his face buried in a pillow. She sat down next to him, rubbing small circles into his shoulder with her thumb. A few minutes later, Scott climbed into her room, his eyes red. He sat down next to Lydia. 

“Stiles, hey, how’re you doing?” Lydia quirked an eyebrow at him, and he just shrugged. “Stiles, I’m here okay? I’m here.” Stiles didn't even look up.

“I told you, he won’t talk,” Lydia sighed. Scott nodded. 

“Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I want to be here if he does want to talk.” 

“Of course. You know where the guest bedroom is.” Scott patted Stiles on the back, and headed out the door. “Come on, Stiles. Let’s go to bed.” Lydia pulled the covers over the two of them. She curled next to Stiles, placing her head against his back. She felt his muscles loosen, and he turned over, wrapping his arms tightly around her, hugging her to his chest. Lydia allowed herself a small, yet sad smile. She closed her eyes, dropping into a deep sleep in the arms of the boy she loved. 

“Dad, NO!” Lydia woke to the sound of screaming. She jerked upright. Stiles was clutching the sheets, his eyes squeezed tight. He continued to yell, his voice cracking with emotion.

“Stiles, hey, STILES! I’m here, it’s okay!” Lydia said. She heard Scott run into the room behind her. Stiles’ eyes shot open, focusing on her face, and he broke down into huge, heart wrenching sobs. His hands reached for her, and she clutched his arms, drawing him to her chest. He buried his face in her neck, sobbing so hard she could feel his entire body shaking. Lydia met Scott’s eyes, and he ran a hand through his hair, nodding at her. Lydia kissed Stiles’ hair, rubbing his back. 

“He’s gone, Lydia, he’s gone and he’s never coming back. I’m… Oh God, I’m an orphan. I have no family, what am I going to do, my dad’s gone, he’s gone.” Stiles sobbed harder. Lydia tried to keep the tears from falling down her face, but she couldn’t. She cleared her throat thickly.

“Stiles, it’ll be okay. I’m here, Scott’s here, you have friends, you are so loved, and your dad would want you to be happy.” Lydia wasn’t sure what to say to him. There wasn’t anything she’d read that could prepare her to help a boy who’d just lost his father. Scott climbed onto the bed, sitting on the other side of Stiles. They leaned across the headboard, listening to Stiles sob. There was nothing they could do except sit and wait.

Stiles eventually cried himself into a fitful sleep, head still resting on Lydia’s chest. Scott had fallen asleep on the other side of the bed, but Lydia was still awake, stroking Stiles’ back.   
“I love you, Stiles. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Lyds. Thank you.”


End file.
